


Will You Take Me With You and Carry All This Broken Bone?

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: M.I. High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: Sternum ended a bit differently and something seems wrong with Zoe, can the team help her before it's too late and battle through a series of tough challenges? Or will the mastermind win this time? Dan, Zoe Tom and Aneisha set out on another dangerous mission for M.I. High with the help of new friend can they stop what looms in the shadows?
Relationships: Angus ‘Mac’ MacGyver/Melissa Allbright, Tom Tupper/Aneisha Jones, Zoe London/Dan Morgan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slowly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672585) by [C_8_1_K_A_1_1_A_3_6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_8_1_K_A_1_1_A_3_6/pseuds/C_8_1_K_A_1_1_A_3_6). 



> The first few chapters are from the original work with a few personal changes made the first eight are in past tense then when it becomes my writing it becomes present tense.

Dan fought through KORPS agents, the only thing going through his mind was the thought that he had to get Zoe back. He used his anger, at himself, at Steinberg, and KORPS and the Mastermind to make sure he beat them. Zoe was in danger and Dan could only think about what he could have done to save her.

"Dan!" He heard Zoe cry out and immediately turned and ran in the direction of the voice. Running as fast as he could he ended up next to Aneisha as the both arrived at Zoe's location. Studying the situation they couldn't believe what they were seeing, Zoe attached to wires, trapped in some sort of machine. Dan wanted to run up and rip all the wires from her, but he knew that it would never be that simple.

"I knew you'd come back" murmured Zoe, looking down at Dan and Aneisha.

"Dan this could be dangerous, we don't know how it's wired together" worried Aneisha.

"How does it feel to fail?" the Mastermind asked, only to have a quick response from Aneisha.

"How does it feel to be a fish-tank?" she mocked.

"We need to stop the mind transfer, I'll try and override the reactor" Tom tried to stay calm as he looked over the system.

"You're too late! ha!" the Mastermind spoke from Zoe's body, her own voice crying out from the tank holding her.

"Help me!" she cried, before her and the mastermind switched back again.

Now in her own body Zoe cried out to Dan, "Dan do something please" she had tears in her eyes.

"we need to disconnect her! now!" yelled Dan, getting angry.

"NO! Don't touch the master! It will overload the reactor!" Steinberg pitifully yelled.

"It's not working" Tom panicked, looking at Stella.

"Keep trying!" she encouraged.

"3..2...1" Dan counted down, pulling the wires from Zoe. Aneisha ran over and they helped get her down.

"It's me!" Zoe smiled, filling Dan with relief.

"It's going to blow!" cried out Steinberg as he pulled a leaver. Tom ran to check the device and his eyes widened.

"He's right! RUN!" Tom yelled.

They all ran to escape the building but the crime minister grabbed Zoe before she could get away.

"SAVE THE MASTERMIND" she yelled hysterically before plunging a needle into Zoe's arm, she cried out in pain and saw Dan in her peripheral vision, all he could see was red as he shoved the crime minister over, grabbing Zoe's hand and running with her out of the building; they could feel the heat touching the backs of their necks as it exploded into bright flames when they reached the grass outside.

"Is everyone okay?" Frank worried. All of them nodded their heads except Zoe, who was looking dazed.

"Zoe? Are you okay?" asked Stella, to which an attempt of a response was made. As Zoe tried to nod it send shockwaves through her head and she collapsed to the ground. Dan caught her just in time and lowered her so that her head was in his lap.

"Zoe? Zo? please" he begged for a response but she was unresponsive and her eyes remained shut as Frank took charge.

"Tom, ring MI9 for backup to take us back to HQ and tell them we need an ambulance for Zoe" the brunet spy nodded and took out his emergency contact spy pod as Frank turned to the rest of the team.

"Team, does anyone know what happened to Zoe?"

"She was fine when we took her out of whatever machine they trapped her in" informed Aneisha, looking at her best friend with worry.

"Actually-" started Dan, as he remained sat with Zoe."When Zoe went to run away the crime minister injected something into her, I managed to push her away and save Zoe but whatever was in that injection can't have been good" Dan eyes were filled with concern, his gaze not leaving Zoe as he spoke, wishing she would just open her eyes and he could look into the pretty pools of green and kiss her. Wishing he'd said something to her sooner.

"It's okay, everything will be okay" soothes Stella. "We will get Zoe immediate MI9 medical care and they can find the problem and fix it"

Everyone just hoped she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan paced around the waiting area, eyes frantic as he ran his hands through his hair over and over again. Tom and Aneisha watched him, both concerned but decided not to say anything, it wouldn't do any good to make him sit down and pacing gave him something to do. Frank and Stella were with other agents.

"She'll be okay Dan, she has to be" comforted Aneisha, her words falling on deaf ears as he was too absorbed in his mind.

Dan kept on thinking about how he had spoken to Zoe after they had met Steinberg for the first time.

Flashback

They had all returned to HQ and were discussing their first meeting with Steinberg.

"the evil old man's info turned out to be useless, what a surprise" Dan muttered sarcastically before Zoe turned to him.

"We don't know he's evil" she tried to be positive, her lips in a small smile and her eyes hopeful.

"Thought after your sister you'd be less quick to judge people" he snapped, immediately regretting it when the smile on her face disappeared as she stepped back slightly, looking slightly hurt as her eyes were downcast to the floor.

End flashback

Looking back on it, Dan was mad at himself. At the time he was tired and worried that the mission was a dead end, but now he knows it was no excuse for what he said. Zoe was a trusting person, even after everything that she went through from KORPS to SKUL and her recent encounter with her sister she was still managing to be kind and positive, she didn't deserve to be spoken to the way he had. Although Kloe shouldn't have been trusted he realised how sad Zoe must have been on the inside. She had just found out her father or 'creator' was the most evil man to ever live, not knowing any real parents or a normal life she must have rejoiced in having real family. Dan wanted to kick himself for not being more understanding, remembering that one of the reasons he loves Zoe so much is her trusting nature, and he let her down. Not just in that moment but when she got taken and hurt at Sternum.

Dan's train of thought was interrupted as the doctor attending to Zoe exited her room, his heartbeat got faster as he waited for her to speak.

"Zoe London?"

Tom and Aneisha stood to stand by Dan and walked closer to her.

"She's going to be okay" she smiled. "You can come in and see her in a moment" as she walked of Dan felt a weight lifting from him. Zoe was going to be okay. Aneisha squealed and hugged them both before making her way towards to door.

As they entered Dan's eyes went straight to Zoe, or rather, the tubes all around her. He didn't like it. Noticing she was asleep he turned to the others.

"If she's okay why is she attached to so much stuff?" he worried.

"Dan, they had to find out what was wrong with her, and they're probably trying to make sure they get rid of whatever was injected into her" Tom consoled, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

Suddenly Zoe's eyes flickered open, noticing the others were in the room she quickly tried to sit up, but to no avail as she whimpered and fell back again.

"Woah woah, Zo, calm down, it's okay. Don't try and sit up just yet okay?" Dan immediately comforted her, voice soft as he rushed to the chair closest to her and grabbed her hand. Tom and Aneisha gave each other a knowing look, smiling as they took the other chairs around the hospital bed.

"D-Dan?" she stuttered, voice weak and she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah Zo, it's me" he spoke softly, smiling properly for the first time in a long time, however it fell as he heard what she said next.

"Thought you were m-mad at me"

"Mad? Zoe I could never be mad at you"

"For-for trusting Steinberg"

Dan sighed, mad at himself for allowing her to think this. "Zo, you had every right to trust Steinberg at the time, I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you, I really am. I promise you I'm not and was never mad at you"

After allowing them to have a few more moments holding each other Tom and Aneisha stepped in.

"Zoe I'm so glad you're okay!" Aneisha cried out as she hugged her gently. Wrapping her arms around her best friend as Zoe hugged her back.

"Good to have you back Zoe" Tom smiled and ruffled her hair, as they high fived.

The door squeaked, and Frank and Stella walked in, smiling as they saw the team together.

"Good to see you again team, especially you Zoe" Frank smiled.

"Unfortunately visiting hours are over and we need to get you guys to your homes before we worry your parents any further, however you will see each other at school tomorrow for your next mission, as long as you're up for it Zoe?"

"Count me in!" she grinned.

"Excellent! I'll meet you guys at the front desk after you've said your farewells" as the two adults exited Aneisha and Tom hugged Zoe goodbye, leaving her and Dan with some privacy.

He turned to the green eyed girl and smiled softly, leaning in so his lips brushed her cheek, "Is this okay?" he murmured, she smiled into him.

"Dan, it's always been you I trust the most, it's you I cried out for at Sternum, this is more than okay"

As he kissed her cheek his heart fluttered, and he was sure she felt the same. "I'll see you tomorrow Zo"

"I'll see you tomorrow Dan"

As he left, he left with the image of her, blushing, with her fingers to her cheek.

Reaching the front desk he saw the others waiting by the doors.

"Dan, we want to talk to you about Zoe" Stella spoke firmly.

"When the doctors ran tests on what the crime minister injected they found nothing" she explained.

Dan was confused. "Well, yeah, that's because she's okay?" it was becoming more of a question than a statement.

"She looks okay" Frank corrected.

"Just because it looks like she's okay that doesn't mean she is, it isn't normal for nothing to appear. It should have come up as a harmless substance, but it should have at least left some form of trace behind" he explained further.

"So, what are you saying?" urged Dan, wanting them to get to the point before he freaked.

"Something is going on, and we're not sure what, but until we do, keep a close eye on her okay? All three of you" he stressed.

"Of course," Dan reassured, the others nodding with him.

"We'll make sure she's okay"


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator doors swung open as the team stepped out into HQ, all four of them were smiling as they entered and it wasn't hard to spot that Dan and Zoe were holding hands, as much as they tried to be secretive about it. Tom situated himself at the computer.

"Ah team, I have a new mission for all of you" they all turned around to see Frank with a big pair of sunglasses on.

"Nice look Frank" Aneisha joked. The team struggled to hide their laughter as Frank quickly took them off and put them on the table.

"Thanks, it's a new prototype I'm working on. They won't be ready for a few weeks but when they are, they'll be able to deactivate any surrounding security software just by looking around the area"

Frank finished his explanation, leaving the team with wide eyes. "Frank that's so cool!" cried Aneisha. He gave a humble smile as he shrugged his shoulders. 

"It's what I do"

"So, what's the mission?" asked Tom. Frank turned to the bright screen behind him and moved his hand so an image of an old dilapidated office building came up. Along the image of the building were smaller pictures of some cylinders with skulls on, he turned back to face his team.

"This, is an old office building, believed to once have been a SKUL base and, thought that it is now holding some stolen and highly dangerous liquefied Zasium for KORPS"

"Wait, time out, what's Zasium?" inquired Aneisha. 

After the sounds of computer keyboard keys being tapped quickly Tom turned around in his chair to face the others. 

"Well, as Frank said it's highly dangerous. It was created by Doctor Wreighthart, who was inventing weapons against KORPS, which clearly backfired as the other day it was stolen from the MI9 science technology building. It's a metal that when at room temperature is in a liquid state, if turned solid it could make very dangerous weapons and if turned to a gas could kill someone in an instant. We don't know what it's capable of in it's liquid state however, it can't be good"

"and-" continued Frank. "Doctor Wreighthart was recently let go from MI9 due to...suspicious findings upon his computer, making it likely he could have turned to KORPS with his information"

"What were the suspicious findings?" asked Dan, who's grip on Zoe's hand had tightened as soon as SKUL and KORPS had been mentioned. The question seemed to make Frank uncomfortable as he appeared unnerved.

"I uh, don't think I can say. Classified" he stammered. Clearly hiding something. It wasn't hard to tell from the sounds of Tom's computer keyboard that he was trying to find out what Frank was hiding. "Tom I wouldn't-"He was cut off by the sound of Tom getting into the classified file, his hand scrolled down on the mouse as his eyes scanned the text until they widened, his hand unmoving.

"Tom?" Aneisha moved forward. "What is it?" she pushed further. "Tom what is it?" He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"He had photos of Zoe, found on his computer, from way back to when she first joined, to some in hospital the other day" he whispered. Zoe's eyes went wide, like a deer in the headlights, which was a similar reaction to Aneisha, Frank sighed and cast his eyes downward. Dan seemed to be the worst out of everyone.

"He...what?" Dan hissed.

"Dan-" Frank tried to calm him down.

"No! Let me see the computer" he marched forward, standing above Tom in front of the screen. It was a signed note of dismissal, and below it were the photos of Zoe. He felt sick. He walked back to Zoe, who still looked shocked, and wrapped his arm around her, he wanted to kiss her and hug her until she felt okay again but it wasn't the place. She finally spoke up.

"H-how were they found?" her voice was shaky. Frank decided that if this much was known he should tell the rest.

"It was traced that he was in contact with the Crime Minister, after the incident at sternum" he revealed.

"wait, after sternum? that means-" Aneisha was interrupted by Zoe.

"The Crime Minister, and likely all people from KORPS, are still alive" she murmured.

"and still after Zoe." Frank confirmed their theory. "So team, this mission is very important. The Zasium could be used for another attempt to hurt Zoe, we need to make sure it's a success. Zoe you will be allowed on this mission however you cannot go off on your own, it's way too risky. Tom you're on Intel and technical backup, it's a three step mission, in, grab, out"

All team members nodded, all wanting to do their best to protect Zoe. Running into the lift Dan grasped Zoe's hand and squeezed it gently, when she squeezed back he smiled softly, feeling slightly better than before. As the lift ascended they all awaited what they would find at the old office block.


	4. Chapter 4

The team were all stood outside the building, listening to Tom and Frank through their earpieces. 

Aneisha entered through the door, cautious for anyone who might be inside despite the rundown appearance. Seeing that the room was empty she signaled to Dan and Zoe to approach, once in the building they studied the surrounding area.

"There!" Aneisha points to a small hand scanner in the corner, the one Tom had advised them to use, as the walked over his voice rang out through their ear pieces.

"I've reprogrammed it for Dan's touch"

He approached the scanner and placed his hand, it glowed blue and part of the wall slid forward. The room was dull, with metal walls that were dirty and streaked and awful beige carpets. The only thing in the room was a small bed, with no pillow and a plain sheet filled with holes and the only door had no way out but a slider in the bottom to fit food and water through.

Aneisha touched a section of the wall and her fingertips were covered in a dark dirty dust. "Ew, you'd think SKUL would have better design ideas than metal and beige"

Dan looked up, "You'd think they'd have a better ceiling"

Aneisha glanced in the same direction and sure enough, the ceiling had water marks and holes throughout. She suddenly realized Zoe had been silent for a long time and turned around, only to be met with a surprising sight, Zoe was crying. Her eyes were cast downward and tears silently fell down her cheeks onto the horrible beige carpet below.

"Zoe?" she said her name softly, approaching gently with her arms outstretched. The red haired girl nodded gently and walked into Aneisha's arms, feeling the secure comfort when her friends arms tightened. After a few minutes they separated, Zoe giving Aneisha a kind smile as Dan walked forward.

"I'll go on ahead and locate the right room, I'll get Tom to reprogramme the doors to my touch" Aneisha knew the two wanted a few minutes to talk about what had happened, she knew Zoe would tell her later but Dan needed to know now or he wouldn't be able to carry on with the mission. Once the two were alone together Dan turned to Zoe.

"What happened Zo?"

She breathed in, shaking all over and Dan realized just how bad the situation might be. He was taken back to the time when they were in prison, when Zoe shut everyone out, her memories from being locked up, and that's when the wheels started to turn in his head. His mind went back to something she had said.

"Being locked up, bad memories"

"Oh, Zoe" he sighed, heart breaking. She looked up into his eyes, and tears started falling again.

"I said, when you all first found me, that I was blindfolded whenever I left my SKUL building. I didn't recognize anything, until this room, this was my room. This was where they kept me" Dan brought her close and kissed her gently, tasting the salty tears from her face and pulling her into a tight embrace. His hands were tight around her waist as she looped her own around his neck.

"Zoe, I'm so sorry that they treated you this way, you didn't deserve it and you don't deserve what's happening to you now either. If I could change it I would, if I could take your place I would. We're going to get them, okay? We're going to stop them and we won't let them hurt you. I promise" 

"Thank you" her voice was soft and quiet, lost for words from the things Dan said to her. She found her voice again after they had held each other for a few minutes. "We need to catch up with Aneisha" he nodded in agreement as they let go of each other. 

Walking up a few staircases they made it to a hallway, there were six doors but only one was open and as they walked to it they saw that it was a room similar to Zoe's old one, but empty, with no furniture and Aneisha standing in the middle. She turned around to talk to them.

"All the rooms are empty, I've scanned them all and they all have no traces of the Zasium except for this one, but it's empty. It doesn't make any sense"

"It does to me" They both turn around to look at Zoe. "SKUL love surprises, they love showing off how smart they are, there must have been a hidden entrance" She studied the room for a few minutes before she walked towards an area of the metal wall "Neish can you place your hand here please?" Doing as her team mate said Aneisha placed her hand on the wall, which suddenly opened showing a door way.

"How did you do that?" 

Zoe smiled "All these walls are filthy, they haven't been cleaned in ages, but this one area of the wall was so clean, like it was untouched, I linked it to being a hidden panel" 

"Zoe you're amazing" Aneisha grinned.

They entered the now opened secret area into another room, it was all pitch black except from the light of a small keypad, glowing green. Dan put his pencil communicator to his ear "Tom we need you're help, there's a keypad in a secret room and we need to hack into it" He placed his skypod against the keypad for Tom to use.

"On it Danny-boy" 

A few seconds later they heard the click of the lock and the door swung open, the room was filled with Zasium bottles, just like Frank had shown them.

"Jack pot" said Aneisha, picking up one of the bottles, however it was really light. Quickly opening the lid she checked the inside. "It's empty!" she shouted.

"Empty?" Zoe and Dan yelled, both equally confused.

"But the traces of Zasium?" Zoe asked.

"Guys there's activity coming from outside" Tom's voice rang through their communicators.

Quickly they sped towards the stairs, the area with the nearest window. "There's nothing there" yelled Dan, but Zoe looked carefully, she saw movement in the forest surrounding the building and suddenly a group of KORPS agents ran through a small area carrying bags. 

"There is! It's KORPS" she shouted, running down the stairs, listening to the footsteps of Dan and Aneisha behind her.

She ran, following the movement she saw in the trees and kept following the track. Not knowing how long she had been running for she kept going, all she could hear was her feet against the hard ground. She came to a stop when she couldn't see anymore movement and looked around the clearing she was in, quickly realizing Dan and Aneisha weren't behind her anymore she put her communicator to her ear.

"Guys? " She called for them.

"Zoe?" Dan's voice came through.

"Guys I've lost you!" 

"We know" Aneisha's voice was there too. "I'm with Dan, we stopped when we lost sight of Zoe" she explained.

"Zoe you're not supposed to be alone" worried Dan.

"I know, I'm sorry. I thought you guys were behind me" she sighed.

"It's okay Zo, we'll regroup and search the area" comforted Aneisha.

"Wait- I hear something"

Zoe put her communicator in her pocket again and started running towards the sound, she was getting tired and dizzy but she was sure it was just from the running. Suddenly she was struggling to catch her breath and came to a standstill. Bringing her communicator up to her ear she tried to speak to her team.

"G-guys I-" she was cut off by the urge to cough as she still struggled to take a breath.

"Zoe?" Dan's voice came through softly "Zoe what's wrong?" he panicked when he realized he could hear the sound of heavy breathing.

"D-Dan" Zoe never finished her sentence as she collapsed to the ground. Aneisha and Dan heard a crash and the communicator connection between them and Zoe cut off. Tom's voice came through.

"Guys Zoe's communicator's gone offline. She isn't moving. I'm sending you her location now" He turned from his computer when he saw Frank coming down in the lift. 

"Ah Tom, how's the mission?" he asked.

"Zoe's gone offline. The others are trying to find her" Tom informed.

"Find her? They weren't with her?" his eyes went wide "Zoe isn't supposed to be without a team member"

"They can explain the whole story when they get back, but Zoe found a lead and went after it and it looks like she got separated"

The two of them looked back at the screen as it Aneisha and Dan's marker reached Zoe, Aneisha's voice went through Tom's ear piece.

"We found Zoe, she's unconscious. Send backup" her voice was short and sharp, clearly worried, as she spoke with Tom she watched Dan.

He was sitting in the middle of the forest, clutching Zoe to his chest, stroking her hair gently and whispering; trying to get any reaction from her, before giving up and laying her on his lap. It seemed all too familiar to when they were outside Sternum and he didn't like it.

Suddenly other MI9 officers came through the forest with a stretcher and before Dan could even say anything they were picking her up onto it and carrying her away. Leaving Aneisha and Dan on their own to wonder, what happened to Zoe?


	5. Chapter 5

When Zoe woke up she didn't know where she was, her eyes stung when they opened and everything was white. The room was empty and she immediately recognized it as the MI9 hospital she was in the other day. Looking down at her hands, down from her code on her arm, she was attached to an I.V drip; but her attention was focused on the noise coming closer to her hospital door.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if it doesn't taste like an apple it can't be called one"

"Stop complaining at me then, it's not my fault hospital food sucks"

"Guys stop it!"

"Sorry Frank"

She smiled at the sound of Tom and Aneisha bickering and as they entered her room they looked at her.

"Zoe!" Aneisha ran and hugged her.

"Hi Niesh" It felt nice to be around friends, but something was missing.

"Where's Dan?" Aneisha's smile dropped a little.

"He was feeling slightly...overwhelmed by everything, so he's stepped outside"

Zoe immediately felt guilty, it was her fault for running out without backup and her fault Dan was so worried.

"I want to see him"

"I don't know if he's ready to come inside yet Zo"

"I don't mean that, I want to go outside to see him" Aneisha and Tom gave each other a look, and Tom sat down beside Zoe, helping her to sit up.

"Zo, you can hardly situp on your own, you'd need some sort of help getting there and back"

Tom was right but suddenly Aneisha got up and ran outside, not a few moments later coming in with a wheelchair. "This might help! " she smiled.

Although Zoe really didn't want to use it, hating feeling weak, she thought about Dan and how he needed her.

"It's perfect Neish"

They helped her into the chair and held the door open for her as she wheeled her way to the seating area outside, giving each other a look as she wheeled away. As she kept going she realized just how weak she felt, arms struggling to wheel her along, but the thought of Dan kept her going.

Soon she reached a door, perched open with a piece of wood leading to the outside part of the hospital. It was secure and quiet as it was an MI9 hospital so Zoe was safe to go out. She spotted Dan, sitting in a chair alone looking at the sky surrounding the hospital, the sun going down over the tall building surrounded by trees. She wheeled herself over the ramp and as she came to the wooden deck Dan turned around at the sound, eyes widening at the sight. Seeing his eyes Zoe suddenly realized how cold it actually was, and remembered she was just in her hospital gown. The blue eyed boy got up fast and ran towards Zoe.

"Zo what are you doing out here? You should be resting" he worried, fussing over her the second he made it over to her.

"I'm fine" she wasn't completely lying, however she could feel the cold nipping at her skin and her aching bones wanting to be back in bed; Dan was more important to her right now though.

"Dan we need to talk about you for a change, you're not okay"

"I am okay"

"Dan" she begged "Please. In this relationship we look after each other, it's not just one sided"

He sighed and pulled up a chair next to Zoe's wheelchair, looking off into the distance again as he brought his walls down. "Zoe I'm really worried about you, it's like...every moment I have my thoughts to myself I keep thinking what could be happening to you, what might happen to you and it hurts-"

he sounded like he was on the brink of tears and Zoe could feel her heart breaking.

"Twice now, I've had to hold you in my arms and think you might not.." he couldn't finish his sentence as he balled his hands into fists, rubbing his face and groaning."You could be gone and I couldn't do anything but hold onto you, and hope and wish and it hurt so much to look at you, when you weren't moving"

Zoe let him continue, glad he was finally talking and letting go of his feelings.

"Zoe, when we traced your marker, when we found you, lying there, just lying there, I thought you were dead" tears finally started to fall as his voice broke.

"I was talking to you and I could touch you but you weren't doing anything back, you didn't squeeze my hand back, you always squeeze my hand back."

Zoe took his hand, hearing him getting panicked as he recalled the earlier events.

"They came and they took you away, they just took you away Zo" he whimpered. "The kept calling you 'the patient' and I got so mad, because your name is Zoe, it seems so stupid to be upset about now" he gave a watery smile and took in a deep breath, finally done speaking Zoe took her hand and wiped away the tears from his face.

"Dan, I'm sorry-" she started, taking his hand as he turned to look at her. "I didn't know it was so hard on you, I didn't want you to worry but in the end I caused just that. I will try harder from now on, to let you in, and let you help, because I thought acting like I was okay was helping you, and it was hurting you instead"

He moved his chair closer and brought his lips to her ear "Thank you" he whispered.

She blushed and moved her head back "There's one condition, you have to talk to me more, about you and your feelings. You can't keep this all to yourself, it's not healthy Dan"

"I promise I won't do that anymore Zoe"

"Good" she murmured, voice soft and she remembered how close they were.

Dan leaned in and their lips touched, both of them feeling sparks as they moved against each other in harmony. Zoe tried to get closer, wanting the warmth from Dan's lips and whimpering into the kiss as she couldn't move. Quickly Dan pulled away, pools of blue looking her up and down and eyes widening "Zoe you're freezing"

"What?"

"You're so cold. Your lips are blue and your nails are turning purple and your skin is like ice, baby why didn't you say something" he was talking quickly as he stood in a hurry and wheeled her inside.

"I...I didn't notice," she whispered. He looked worried as he wheeled her back to her room.

"It's okay Zo, it's okay you didn't notice. I'll get you back to your room now okay?" he was murmuring words of comfort but it was becoming more for him as they got closer to Zoe's hospital room. He opened the door, wasting no time as he easily lifted Zoe back into her bed and tucked  
her into the covers.

"Thank you" she felt warmer already.

Dan smiled and turned to Tom and Aneisha who were asleep together on one of the chairs next to Zoe's bed, Aneisha's head on Tom's shoulder. Not wanting to wake them as Zoe found it adorable, she invited Dan into the bed with her.

They lay like that for awhile, just enjoying being with each other and hearing each others heart beating. Zoe wanted it to last forever but Frank hurried in with a doctor she didn't recognize and Stella.

"Ah Zoe, I'm doctor Pintell! Good to see you up and with friends" she gave a knowing smile as she saw Dan in her hospital bed. "I wish I was here to talk about something more pleasant but unfortunately it's about what happened in the forest" Aneisha and Tom were now wide awake, scrambling away from each other in a hurry as they stood up.

"I'm not sure" Zoe bit her lip, trying to recall what happened. "I ran into the woods, chasing after some people and it just got really hard to breathe, I felt heavy"

"Did you see anyone else before you collapsed?" she pushed Zoe for answers.

"No, it was just me"

"Any smoke around you? Any odd things you noticed?"

"Um, no? Not that I remember" Zoe was confused by all the questions.

"With all due respect Doctor, why are you asking these questions?" Aneisha spoke up.

The doctor turned around to look at Frank and Stella, receiving a nod from them she turned back around.

"We found traces of Zasium in Zoe's system"


	6. Chapter 6

The room fell into silence, all in a state of shock. Waiting for the first person to speak, which turned out to be Dan.

"How?" his voice was low, and dangerous.

"Dan-"

"NO!" He cut Frank off, not in the mood to be calmed down by anyone.

He would have continued if it wasn't for the hand grabbing his, squeezing it gently. He turned and looked down at Zoe. Sighing he gave up and settled down again, willing to hear what Frank had to say.

"They found traces of Zasium in her system, but she's fine. The doctor managed to get rid of it through Zoe's I.V drip and letting her rest. The reason we're asking is because we can't work out how Zoe came across it, the MI 9 squad are searching the whole forest but no traces of anyone else but you three have been found so far"

Everyone sat bewildered, how could they just disappear into thin air like that? And how did Zoe come in contact with the Zasium? there were too many questions going through everyone's minds.

"So...Zoe's okay?" Aneisha just wanted to make that clear.

"Yes she's perfectly fine!" came through the jolly voice of the doctor.

"She can return to work as usual, but I'm hoping we won't see her back here for some time now, so keep her safe, I'm talking to everyone here" her finger pointed to everyone in the room, her eyes wandering.

"Frank, I'm looking to you to help us solve this mystery. Team? I'm looking to you to help your friend, and Zoe? You need to be more cautious, you need to remember who you are and the dangers that surround you right now"

Everyone nodded, knowing she was right, not knowing what words to respond with. The wise doctor just smiled "Frank I need you to sign some release papers, Stella if you could speak to the team back at the forest and see if they've found any joy. The rest of you can help Zoe get ready  
to leave" with an abrupt turn, she saw herself out the door along with Frank and Stella.

"I'd like to change out of this horrible gown" came Zoe's voice. At first no moves were made until Aneisha stepped in.

"Hello? That means no boys, scram" her voice left no room for apologies as she scurried Tom and Dan out the door along.

"Thanks Neish" she laughed.

"No prob Zo, I brought over some of your clothes" she lifted a small carrier bag from the floor and pulled out the outfit, handing it to Zoe who went to change in the bathroom.

"Neish?" she called, as she pulled on her shirt.

"Yeah?"

"We'll be okay, won't we?" She stammered.

"What do you mean Zo?"

"Well, KORPS are back, they have someone who used to work for MI9 and it looks like they're in the possession of some really dangerous chemical, and they're not going to stop unless they get what they want, which is me. I'm just scared of who they're going to hurt"

She opened the door and put her folded hospital gown on the bed she was just in, due to her legs still shaking slightly, she took a seat on one of the chairs, as she sat down Aneisha took a seat in the one next to it.

"You're right Zoe, about everything, but you need to remember that you and all of us are MI9, we look after the world and we defeat the bad guys. Yes, KORPS are back, they have an ex informant, they have the Zasium and they want you; but we have Tom, a fantastic technical genius, we have Frank, the gadget wizard. Dan the parkour king who has a knack for old school spy techniques and Stella who can take charge of a whole force. Best of all is you and I, the brilliant combat skilled red head and the genius of disguise. KORPS are no match against any of us put together, so yes Zoe, I think we'll be perfectly fine" both giggling they pulled they're chairs closer and hugged each other, both staying like that for as long as they were allowed to, as Zoe put her head on Aneisha's shoulder she had a question come to mind.

"So...what's going on with you and Tom?"

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Tom and Dan sat, sharing a toasted cheese sandwich. Dan leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"This is crazy"

"I know, this is the weirdest cheese I've ever had"

"Not the sandwich Tom"

"Oh"

"I mean, KORPS. The lengths they go to, what they try and do, what they've already done" Tom then leaned back in his chair too, having finished off the rest of the sandwich.

"Yeah. It's pretty crazy" 

"I mean, Zoe, how can they do that to someone? And the other eighty people who they just discarded as failures. You have to be heartless"

"Pretty sure that's what the Mastermind is, and probably the Crime Minister" Tom wasn't the best at emotional talk, he was better at sarcasm, but this was his best friend, so he was trying his best.

"Tom, do you think Zoe's going to be okay?" his voice was shaking as he allowed his exterior to break slightly. He knew exactly what to respond with this time.

"She's going to be okay, I promise Dan. She has us! and Frank and all of MI9 backing her, and trying to help"

Tom believed every word he said, as he looked Dan in the eyes, glad to see hope back in them and to see him smiling again.

"Yeah...yeah! You're right! She has us, and MI9...and she's going to be okay" he repeated Tom's words, finally feeling confident about the safety of his girlfriend, and the fate of MI9 he wanted to ask his friend one more question.

"What's going on between you and Aneisha?"

Before Tom could answer Aneisha and Zoe came around the corner with Frank and Stella.

"Come on guys! Time to go" called Aneisha.

"Speak of the devil" Tom muttered, throwing a fiver down on the table for the sandwich, hurrying to escape Dan's questioning.

As they all walked out of the hospital, Dan's arm around Zoe and Tom suspiciously close to Aneisha, they team was confident. As they all entered the MI9 van to be taken to their houses they were all thinking the same thing.

'We're going to beat them'


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe walked into school with Aneisha, talking about the latest plots from Melissa to try and get Dan's attention, glad to be talking about things that aren't to do with KORPS for the first time in awhile. As they reached the school gates they saw Tom playing on his phone next to Dan, who smiled and waved them over.

"Hey guys" they got closer and saw that Tom was playing some sort of space war game.

"Hey Neish" he stopped playing to look up at her and smile, only to look back down when the sounds of an explosion came from his game. "Awh man. He used the flamethrower tactic!" 

As Aneisha turned to watch him retry the level Dan turned and gave Zoe a hug, kissing her on the cheek and putting his arm around her shoulder before turning to the others.

"Don't we have that trip today? And new kid?" He asked

"Yup, we leave after lunch to a boring science center" sighed Tom

"I thought a science center would be something you'd enjoy?"

"It would have been but after seeing all of our MI9 tech and our missions it will be hard to get excited over the anatomy of a dog"

Before they could discuss it anymore the bell went, and they all headed to Mr Mcnab's classroom. 

“Hello class today we have a new student this is Angus he’s recently transferred.” Mr Flately says pointing to the blonde boy sitting the front wearing Raybans

“Please call me Mac.” He says looking at the class over the top of his sunglasses

“Take those ridiculous things off you’re inside!” McNab roars as he places inside his jacket

They had only been in class for five minutes when suddenly each of their pencils started flashing. As Mr Mcnab was having trouble with his projector, it wasn't hard to slip away unnoticed.

Walking quickly to the cupboard they made sure no one was around before sliding the light switch and entering, Zoe pulled the broom and the elevator rushed down towards HQ as their clothes changed. The doors opened and they noticed that Stella was also there.

"Hey Frank, Stella." Dan nodded.

"Hello Team meet your new teammate." Frank turned with a blonde boy. “This is Angus ‘Mac’ MacGyver.” He said as the blonde boy from class earlier turns pulling on the lapels of his leather jacket before reaching into the box of the paper clips that has been added to the table

“It helps me think.” He said as he began to mould the paper clip into something new 

“We’ve met.” The others say

“All right.” Mac said

“What does he do?” Tom asked

“He’s a master of improvisation.” Frank explains

“I once built a high frequency emitter from a radio to distortiente a team of KORPS agents and built ear plugs from plastic wrap. I’ve heard all about you. Zoe, master martial artist. Aneisha, a chameleon on two legs. Tom, a keyboard wizard and Dan, a parkour badass. I look forward to working with you.” Mac lised

"Now recognize this?" Frank asked putting a picture of a tall modern glass and steel building

"That's the science and technology building we're going to today" said Zoe.

"Exactly, now what about this?" He moved his hand and the image moved left to show a broken down block of flats. 

"Great, more abandoned buildings" Aneisha sighed.

"Don't worry you won't be going in, because this is a stakeout.” Frank pulled another screen up which was titled 'KORPS agent 2047 interview' and suddenly a man's voice sounded from the computer.

"Look, I swear I don't know anything more. I was just here to move the heavy stuff. All I know is that they're delivering N-S-K-T-5 to that weird place next to that tall glass building in town tomorrow, I don't know why, that place is terrifying" 

As the audio finished Frank turned back to the team. "What's N-S-K-T-5?" Aneisha asked.

"We don't know, which is where you guys come into it." Stella walked forward.

"Does it have anything to do with Zasium?" asked Dan

"As for now we have handed that over to higher agents"

"But-" Dan tried to argue his point but was interrupted by Stella again.

"We thought agents with more experience might be a better fit for it"

"But Zoe, she's in danger, we can't just-"

"Dan we may put you back on the case in the future, but for now we need to focus on this instead, the higher agents are perfectly capable of doing this and it's the better choice to keep Zoe safe" the tone of her voice made no room for argument as she started to explain the new mission.

"While your classmates are having a tour around the science facilities you five will be excused for a 'randomly selected' for a special test, from there Tom will be taken to a room to guide you while you stake out the exchange from the roof, you'll have an open view of the delivery  
from there"

"Oh yes! This school trip just got interesting" smiled Tom.

Frank walked away and a few seconds later returned with a box, he placed it on the table, removing the lid and took out the first object.

"Headphones?" inquired Zoe.

"They look like headphones" he corrected her. "They're listening devices, capable of listening up to 100 yards away from the user, just swing and throw it like a grappling hook and will pick up the conversation"

"That's incredible!" exclaimed Tom, immediately taking the device and looking at it as Frank continued pulling the second item out of the box.

"I'm guessing those aren't actually sunglasses?" smirked Aneisha.

"Correct, look at anyone with these on and it will give you all available information on them, try it" Aneisha put them on and turned to look at Tom.

"Woah, it's like looking at his MI9 file!" She took them off and put them in her back pocket and Tom handed Dan the listening device. Frank gave them a nod and they turned back to the elevator as Max place the paperclip on the table in the shape of a conical flask.

"Good luck team" Stella spoke up.

"This is a very important mission, luckily not dangerous but we need answers on the N-S-K-T-5 so be cautious, careful and desecrate"

It was the last thing they heard as the elevator doors shut. The whizzing sound of it travelling up before they were back in their uniforms and standing outside the cupboard, they all headed back to class and remained there until the bell for lunch. As it ringed through the classrooms  
they all gave each other a look, before heading towards the coach.

"Welcome to one of the best science and technology buildings in the UK!" a loud voice came from a woman holding a small device in the center of the room as the class entered the glass building.

"How are you doing that with such a small thingy?" ame Roly's voice from the back of the group.

The lady who the loud voice came from simply smiled "I'm glad to see your interest already, and don't worry. That will be explained soon on your tour throughout the building!" Tom rolled his eyes, turning to Aneisha.

"It's a simple amplification device, see why this would have been boring?" Aneisha just smiled.

"Not everyone is as smart as you Tom" 

Blushing he quickly turned back to listen to the lady with the loud voice and after smirking, so did Aneisha.

“It increases the vibrations of the molecules causing the sound to appear louder. Like Silver Banshee or The Fiddle. They can increase the vibration of air to create sonic shrapnel. Bowin using her fiddle and Smythe through her vocal chords.” Mac said

“You’re so smart Mac. How do you know so much?” Melissa asked 

“Some it from books others my dad taught me and some I learned from life.” Mac said before turning away with a slight tinge to his cheeks using the blade of his knife to see Melissa is blushing too before he slipped a piece of gum in his mouth folding the foil wrapper and placing it in his back pocket 

“So, you and Melissa maybe?” Zoe asked as Mac nearly chokes on the gum coughing heavily 

“What?!” Mac sputtered 

“Come on you used your knife blade to see if she was blushing too. And your face is like a tomato right now.” Zoe infers reading Mac’s body language 

“Fine, I like Melissa. But let's be honest Tom and Aneisha like each other too, right?” Mac asked 

“Definitely.” Zoe nodded

"My name is Doctor Sandew and I'm guiding you around today! However, first we have a small surprise. If you look at your badges you were given upon arrival each one has a unique number on the back, and I have a few randomly selected numbers in my pocket! You lucky people are going to help some of our other employers with a physical strength experiment"

Dan, Aneisha, Mac, Tom and Zoe all looked at each other, knowing that their numbers were going to get called. They watched as Doctor Sandew took a few crumples pieces of paper from her lab coat pocket, five of them, and started to unfold the first one. Before holding the voice amplification device up to her mouth.

"Number 15!" Tom slowly put his hand up and she smiled widely at him.

"Lovely! Now just head on over to that man over there by the red door, his name is Brian"

Everyone turned their heads to see a very tall man with glasses and freckles and a goofy smile, waving awkwardly in their direction.

"Brian is going to take you there when your other selected classmates have been chosen" she smiled again as she read out another number.

"31!"

This time it was Zoe who put her hand up and made her way over to Tom and Brian.

"Very good! very good! Three more to go" she smiled again as Aneisha turned to Dan.

"Doctor Sandew is one of the most cheery people I've ever met!” She exclaimed.

"Seriously, it's like watching a smiley face as a person.” Dan agreed.

Before he could talk anymore he heard his number called.

"51!" He nodded to Aneisha and headed over.

“Number 32!” He nodded at Mac who headed over

"Last but certainly not least is...number 9!" she cheered as Aneisha put her hand up and started to make her way over.

"Excellent! Now, the rest of you follow me towards the two sliding doors over there, as we-"

Doctor Sandew's voice was cut off as she got further away from where the agents stood and they focused their attention on Brian.

"Hello agents, I assume you know why you're here so right this way" he gestured with his arm and they followed him through a long hallway, all white with big metal doors. When they reached the end he approached a scanner, a light shone from it and moved up and down his body. Suddenly a robotic voice sounded from the wall.

"Please state Name, occupation and number" 

"Brian Edward Coren, assistant in high robotics, employee 215"

"Welcome, Mr Coren"

The door opened and they could hear the sound of fast moving cars and birds.

"As you can tell, thisdoor leads to the roof, while you get into position I need.." he trailed off while he took a piece of paper from his pocket. "Tom?" as Tom put his hand up he smiled. "You need to come with me to the surveillance room. Good luck agents"

Tom nodded to the others as he headed off with Brian and the rest of them made their way up the stairs, the door slamming shut behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

They reached the top and made it onto the roof a voice came through their ear pieces.

"Dan, Mac, Zoe and Aneisha do you read me?" it was Tom.

"Yes Tom we read you." Zoe responded.

"Good, make your way over to the opposite wall, there should be a white paint mark where you need to watch from"

The white paint mark was obvious and when they reached it they informed Tom.

"Okay, Dan, throw the listening device so it hooks onto the outward part of the vent cover, that should be able to hear any conversation happening in, around or on top of the building"

Dan took the device from his pocket and saw the vent cover, he squinted his eyes to see how he needed to aim and putting the ring of the cord around his finger he threw it towards the vent. It made a clanging sound as it latched on and suddenly static went off in their ear pieces.

"Nice!" It was Tom "I can fix it from here"

The static went away and in a few minutes was replaced by people taking.

"How nice of you to join us Crime Minister"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"The pleasure is all mine, really, especially from what I get out of it"

"Of course, before I give the N-S-K-T-5 to you I must take this to the roof, you never know if the walls have eyes"

Dan quickly pulled Aneisha and Zoe down behind the wall, as Mac ducks behind a vent his knees crouched his eyes peeking over the top they were on their backs with their heads against the wall.

"Tom what do we do?" Zoe asked

"Aneisha, put the sunglasses above your head onto the wall, I can control them from here"

She slides her hand into her back pocket and opening the hinges she placed it exactly above her. "Can you see?"

Tom looked to his monitor "Kind of, it needs to be to the right a bit"

He heard the sound of the glasses being moved and his focus was exactly on the door. "Perfect Neish"

Suddenly the door opened and they were standing directly in sight. The sunglasses shows profiles so the Crime Minister's appeared on screen.

"We already know who you are" Tom whispered to himself.

The profile of the man she was meeting up with also appeared and Tom contacted the others.

"Guys, anyone know of a Dickens Weswell?"

"He worked for SKUL" came Zoe's response. "He was in charge of..us" her voice went quiet near the end.

“He sounds familiar. Where I don’t know.” Mac said stroking his chin

"We can look into him later." Tom promised as the voices started up again.

"I only have a few minutes and my time is precious, now tell me how to get what I want"

"My message comes from the Itaj 5 for direct importance for the Crime Minister, and it is simply this"

Tom watched as a piece of paper was exchanged, he zoomed in quickly with the sunglasses and took a picture of what the paper had written on it.

"You can tell the Itaj 5 I look forward to it, thank you"

Tom waited for them to be out of view from the sunglasses

"Coast is clear"

Dan, Zoe, Mac and Aneisha all stand up "Let's get back to base" Mac brushed the gravel off his trousers

Frank turned around as the lift came down "Team, you're back early"

"The meeting was shorter than we expected, MI9 decided we should review the information we have rather than stick around for the trip." Tom explains as he plugged the sunglasses into the MI9 database.

"Ah excellent, so what did you find?"

"The Crime Minister metup with Dickens Weswell, ex-SKUL member, he said he had information for her from the Itaj 5, gave her a piece of paper and that was pretty much it" Aneisha recalled, before adding. "She mentioned the N-S-K-T-5 but all they ever spoke of was the paper, so it could have been a red herring"

“Dickens his name seems familiar.” Mac said stroking his chin deep in thought

Tom brought up the picture he had taken of the paper and brought it up, his face became confused. "I wasn't expecting that"

Everyone turned their focus to the screen and written on the paper was a jumble of letters.

'xrnym mfrxywjjy hwtxx5'

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan asked.

"I have no idea. Frank?" Tom turned to him hopefully, as he came forward, before typing away quickly at the computer.

"It's part of the Caesar cipher, you write a message and choose a numerical value, then each letter has that added onto it.” Frank said

"Tom can you explain please?" Aneisha asked, confused.

"Okay, take the word 'cat' for an example, if you went two letters down from c, a and t the word then becomes 'ecv'"

"Okay, I get it, but how do we find out the numerical value?" Mac asked. “I need a codebreaker not an electronic one, a physical one.”

Before Tom could reply Zoe stepped in. "It's five"

Frank paused before typing something in.

"Zoe, how did you know that?"

“Because it's appeared in everything we haven't understood, the N-S-K-T-5, the Itaj 5 and it appears in that message too"

"She's right"

Everyone looked to the screen to see the three coded parts become words they understood.

"N-S-K-T just meant info, it wasn't a weapon it was an information drop-off" Dan exclaimed.

"The message states 'Smith Hamstreet cross 5' what's that supposed to mean?" Zoe asked.

"Hamstreet cross is a road near my house" Dan said, before his eyes widened.

"The code was for a meetup, we have the location for a KORPS meetup!" He shouted in excitement

"Frank this is huge!" Aneisha cries out.

But they noticed he wasn't cheering as they looked up at the screen, next to the word 'Itaj' was the word 'Dove'

"Frank please don't tell me what I think that means?" Tom worries.

"It is."

"Can someone explain please?" Aneisha interrupts

"The Dove was a mass plotter, he worked with Steinberg"

"Okay? So he's another KORPS weirdo, I don't see why it's so much worse compared with everything else" Dan came forward.

Frank turned around to look at the team as he spoke, voice cold.

"He's supposed to be dead"


	9. Chapter 9

At the meeting place

“Zoe when we’re done here we should talk. I’ve not been completely honest with you.” Mac says sunglasses framing his face

“Why don’t you tell me right now?” Zoe asks as a car pulls up

“And here we go.” Mac says as the Crime Minister climbs out

“Welcome Scientist General.” She says

“Lovely to see you Crime Minister.” The other voice says

“No it can’t be. But he’s dead.” Mac says looking at the grey haired man as anger crosses his face proper deep anger

“What is it? Mac, who is that?” Zoe asks

“There’s a time for truth and a time for deception. I’m your brother. The one male child of the Mastermind. And that is my adoptive father. James McGyver. Although I should call him the Scientist General.” Mac says

“Wait, what? You’re my brother?” Zoe asks

“B:9:5:A:N:G:U:S:5. Also known as Angus.” He says. “If you weren’t a match the Mastermind sent you away dumped you at an orphanage. I became a ghost. Then he showed up and adopted me. Taught me everything I know. Then he disappeared. Using his genetic tracer I found 82 of them hid them all. Then I reverse engineered his tracer into a blocker so if anyone built a genetic tracer then they couldn’t find me. But Frank found me. Saw my ability turning the radio into an emitter was all the proof he needed to recruit me. I’ve been looking across the world for him. Only to find out he's a KORPS scientist.”

“Team pull out. If Jim MacGyver is involved we’re headed for disaster.” Frank says over comms

Back at base

“So how is Jim MacGyver involved working for KORPS?” Frank asks

“You all right, brother?” Zoe asks with a smirk

“Well I just found out the man who raised me since I was nine is working for the man who created me. So, if that’s the definition of okay then I’m fine but not really no. He gave me this and this he taught me that with the right tools you build just about anything even time.” Mac  
says tapping the watch on his wrist and holding up a Swiss Army knife.

“What could Jim build?” Frank asks. “Come on Mac think!”

“I don’t know! Anything! He was a genius, the greatest mind of his generation. Weapons. Odysseus weapons. Disguise the enemy as bin men and then they take their weapons assemble them onsite we’d have no idea what they could be doing.” Mac says

“That combine with zasuim makes it probable that they’ve recruited Jim MacGyver to build weapons.” Frank says

“Why though? He’d never do it off his own free will. And what kind of weapons could you build from zasuim? Somethings not right. I can’t figure it out.” Mac says

“If he’s the new Scientist General then he was working for KORPS ten years ago. It’s time for face facts, KORPS faked Jim’s death to bring back into the fold.” Frank says

“Zasuim. You said Dove was a mass plotter. Mass casualties. Zasuim. What did dad do with Zasuim.” Mac says his fingers dancing across the keys. “Oh, of course he did.” He groans

“What’s wrong?” Zoe asks as Mac turns the computer screen which reads. ‘Jim MacGyver synthesises a cure for zasuim nerve agent.’

“You’re telling me that Dove plans to uses zasuim against the country?” Aneisha asks

“They plan to ransom the country for a cure. Think what happened to Zoe on a mass scale. Bring the country to its knees. Cripple everything.” Mac theorises. “How many barrels of zasuim were there?” 

“Hundreds.” Aneisha says

“Standard oil barrel size. So let’s say about one hundred and fifty-nine litres. Times by let’s say nine hundred and fifty. 151,050 litres of liquid zasuim. Let’s say it doubles when you convert it into a gas. 302,100 litres of gaseous zasuim. Tom get me all the best deployment zones.  
Place with maximum casualties.” Mac says

“Oh no. That’s not good.”Tom says turning slowly in his chair

“What is it?” Dan asks as Tom turns his screen to them

“The Prime Minister is holding a re-election rally today in Trafalgar Square.” Tom says

“Tom. Call the PM now he needs to get out of there that rally needs to be over before it starts!” Frank orders

“It’s no good, his phones off.” Tom sighs

“Send him a text then!” Frank orders

“No it’s like something blocking the phones.” Tom groans

“All right, that does it. You four get to the Square and clear it. Mac find that zasuim and neutralise it. Dan, Aneisha, Zoe clear the square.” Frank orders

“I’ll figure it out as we go.” Mac says

At Trafalgar Square

“You two clear the square. Zoe with me we’ll find the zasuim.” Mac says

“Where would they hide it?” Zoe asks

“The speakers.” Mac says pointing to the speaker ringing the edge of the Square. He sprints forwards and using the screwdriver on his knife removes the back. “Frank, KORPS are using IEDs to send the zasuim airborne. It'll kill millions. Oh crap.” He says as a sharp right knee drive into his temple

“Mac!” Zoe screams

“It’s okay Zo. I got this.” Mac says raising both fists wiping a small amount of blood from the corner of his mouth he beckons him forwards and thrust out with his hand pushing the man over before his thrust out with his foot knocking the man out.

“Look out!” Zoe warns as Mac turns and grabs the outstretched arm twisting it over his body

“Keep them off my back would you?” Mac asks

“Done.” Zoe says rushing into the fray.

“I got it, I just need to cut this wire.” Mac says as a helicopter hovers overhead

“Well you better hurry up. Cause someone’s coming down the chimney! And it ain’t Santy Claus.” Dan says

“Thanks.” Mac says springing back and popping to his feet and thrusting out with his knee it connects with the mans solar plexus and he crumpled then Mac drives a short sharp elbow into his head as he collapses to the ground

“All KORPS agents withdraw get to secure facilities.” The Crime Minister says over the radio

“All right here we go.” Mac says cutting the wire as the bomb starts counting down

“What happened to cut this wire and we’re all good?” Zoe asks

“Uh, I thought it would.” Mac stammers

“Can you stop it?” Dan asks running over 

“I need a Spy-pod battery and a stick of gum.” Mac says taking out his knife again and prying open the Spy-pod and taking out a stick of gum from his jacket and cutting about three quarters of the foil wrapper and attaching it to the two ends of the Spy-pod battery as the foil wrapper melts the wire and the bomb disarms. “Always late, worth the wait.” He smirks shoving the gum into his mouth

“Did you just disarm a bomb with a stick of gum?” Zoe asks

“It wasn’t the stick of gum that disarmed the bomb, it was the foil wrapper.” Mac says

“I hate to admit it but you’re good.” Dan says 

“No way.” Mac says taking off at a dead sprint chasing someone through the streets. “Tom heading north down. Fuck it just track my comms. Heading towards Charing Cross station”

In Charing Cross Tube station

“MI9! Move! Out of the way!” Mac yells fighting through the crowds as he jumps the ticket barrier

On the platform

“Tom I’m on the platform. There’s a train coming in. Do I get on it?” Mac asks

“I don’t know. Just hold on.” Tom says

“Tom, do I get on the train?!” Mac hisses

“Yes. Get on the train!” Tom says as Mac slides between the sliding door

On the Tube train

“Tom, which carriage is he in?” Mac asks

“I’m in the internal train security. He’s headed for the front.” Tom says

“Going after him.” Macsays

“Mac tell me where you get off. I’ll be there as soon as possible.” Zoe says

“No this is personal.” Mac says as the train grinds to a halt

In Embankment station

“I’m on Embankment. He’s got off the train. In pursuit.” Mac says climbing the stairs three at a time

On the street

“Mac I’m in the CCTV. You can catch him if you take your next side street you’ll catch him.” Tom says

“I’ve got him.” Mac says as the police pull up and send Jim down the dead end alley 

In an alleyway

“It’s over.” Mac says observing his surroundings

“Is it really?” Jim asks

“Dad? Why?” Mac asks his voice faltering

“Hello son. Because the world needs to change but not by governments with their money.” Jim says

“It’s over dad. I’m taking you to your eight by ten cell.” Mac says

“It’s never over that zasuim it’s a tiny amount of what the Crime Minister has.” Jim says as the police arrive

“Jim MacGyver you’re under arrest for conspiracy to commit domestic terrorism.” Mac says slapping the cuffs on

In Trafalgar Square

“It’s not over. The Crime Minister has more zasuim that was just a tiny amount of the sum total that KORPS stole.” Mac says looking at his pocketknife

Down in the base 

“Well done. Good job on a successful first mission.” Frank says

“All that and we learned how cool Mac really is.” Zoe says

“I try my best.” Mac says bending the paperclip in the shape of a pair of handcuffs. “The question is where is the rest of the zasuim?” He asks setting the paperclip handcuffs

“We will find it one day. Maybe next year or maybe next week. But we’ll find it one day.” Zoe says as Stella steps out of the lift 

“Good work agents. The zasuim bombs have been taken away. And Jim MacGyver has been taken to MI9’s maximum security wing.” Stella says

“If it's okay I’d like to have a look at those bombs.” Mac says

“Of course.” Stella says

In an MI9 lab

“This is one of the bombs from Trafalgar?” Mac asks 

“Yes.” Stella says

“If you don’t mind I’d like the night alone with this. Find any clues as to what parts were used to build it.” Mac says

“They’ll be a guard outside. If you need anything just ask him.” Stella says closing the door behind her

“All right, you beauty let’s see what makes you tick.” Mac says taking out his knife, taking every piece of the bomb and laying it out in front of him. “Hello. What are you?” He asks, looking at a chip with no serial number. “You can file off a serial number but you can’t remove it completely.”  
Mac smirks

“Something I can help you with Agent MacGyver?” The guard asks

“I need an electrolysis set.” Mac says 

A little while later

“Here you go.” The guard says handing it to Mac

“Thanks.” Mac says performing electrolysis on the chip revealing the deeper impression of the serial number

Down in the base

“Tom I need you to track this serial number.” Mac says putting a piece of paper 

“This chip was transported as part of a bundle shipment to this address.” Tom says 

“That’s close to Cranberry Crescent. Come on. If we get there we can head off the Crime Minister before she escapes.” Mac says

At the shipments location

Mac bust opens the lock and pulls up the rolling door to reveal an empty warehouse. “No, no, no. No!” Mac yells kicking a box in the air

“Frank we were too late. The Crime Minister is gone.” Aneisha says

“We’ll get her another day.” Frank says


End file.
